Many people enjoy smoking cigarettes while driving. Unfortunately, hunting for a pack of cigarettes while operating a moving vehicle can be hazardous. Sometimes the removal of a seatbelt is required to access a remote glove box, a purse, or clothing pockets that may contain a cigarette pack. Not only driving without a seatbelt universally recognized as being a criminal activity, but taking one's eyes off the road to carry out a search for cigarettes substantially increases the likelihood of the driver causing a crash and injuring himself or others.